


Our Moonland- Love begin

by FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096



Category: SBFIVE (Band), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096/pseuds/FanfictiondreamerMingKwan7096
Summary: Moonland is ruled by King David and he has four children, Ashley the first princess, will she ever find the person that love her the rest of her life, well, prince Kimmon will fight for his princess's heart. This is Moonland, where love begins.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, FATHERSON, Jaturapoom "Forth" Jamornhum/Baramee "Beam" Vongviphan, Mingkwan "Ming" Daichapanya/Mongkol "Kit" Intochar, Phana "Pha" Kongthanin/Wayo "Yo" Panitchayasawad, brothersister - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Once an upon a time, there is a kingdom call Moonland, which is ruled by King David. King David have four children, three sons and one daughter. Their names are Pha, Forth, Ming and Ashley.

Pha is 20 years old; Forth is 19 years old, which is the same age as Ming, Ashley is 18 years old. The Queen passed away four years ago, and afterwards, King David did not find a new Queen because he loves the queen so much.

He thought about to go with the Queen, but he felt his children, what will they do if he not here as well.

Pha the crown prince, he is the one in charge of the laws and documents.

He is the one who will take place to rule the kingdom after King David come down.

Forth is the head knight; he will go to wars and training soldiers to protect the kingdom. His fighting skills is the second after King David.

Ming is a diplomat who tries to make a positive relationship with different kingdoms; he knows a lot of knowledge about different countries.

Ashley, who is the crown princess, she good at how to make potions and medicines. She learns her fighting skill from Forth.

Languages and cultures are from Ming.

Knowledge about the Kingdom is from Pha.

King David and the princes love their sister very much because she is the only princess and girl in the family. She is the most special in the family.

King David is a strict and fair King; he treats everyone equally.

Pha is a smart and knowledgeable Prince; he read many books and statements.

Forth is a beast prince, scary and cold toward others but kind and gentle to his family( mostly Ashley).

Ming is a funny and cheerful prince; he brings a lot of laugh and joy. He will only cry if anything dangerous or hurtful.

Ashley is a kind and shy princess, but she can also be harsh and strict such as training new soldiers or staffs. See anything is unfair.

Pha, Forth and Ming are engaged to their loved one and will marry in a few years.

King David want to find a prince for Ashley, but Ashley always pranks or test those people who want to be her lover.

It's not Ashley don't want, but all the prince she met are not faithful and play around. Ashley asks Ming for information about those people and Ming himself or sends people to find information that is good and evil.

Ashley always wants to be in love and will she ever find her princes


	2. Chapter 1

Today is usual for the kingdom. Why? It's because another prince will come today. People are excited and waiting to welcome the prince to their country.

In the palace, servants and maids are running around and cleaning crazily.

The King is sitting his chair, higher governs are there who are waiting nervously also the three princes but where is the main princess?

The prince will be arriving in one hour, King David sigh and give a signal to Pha, Forth and Ming. They understand and find Ashley. They leave the hall and go to Ashley room, but it is empty, Forth shout,

" Ashley, Ashely! Where are you?"

" Ashely, come out. Stop playing around." Pha yell,

" You know her, my brothers. She is out to the wood again. She will be here in the last minutes." Ming said, so the three go to the wood.

On the other hand, Ashely is jumping on trees, dressing like Robin Hood. She uses her arrow and shot the apple down, she jumps down, and not far she hears her name being shout, she recognise the voices are from her brothers. She shakes her head and climbs another tree after she saw an apple, she shoots another apple and the apple drop, but when Ashley jumps down, suddenly someone comes out of nowhere she shouts,

" Move away!"

Too late, she crashes into the person and on top of the person in an awkward pose.

Their faces are an inch away, she quickly gets up and apologises, the boy gets up with a blushing face. Ashley look at the boy blushing and giggle, the boy see and ask,

" Are you okay? Did I hurt you anywhere?"

"Don't worry I am fine, this happens a lot of times," Ashley said,

"Do you know it is dangerous to jump around like that?" the boys said with a severe tone. Ashley shocks a bit because this guy was nice then turn to serious.

" Yes I know, but I like to jump around like this, to explore the forest and nature because you don't know what happens next and it can be... Boo!" Ashely shout and the boy scream then felt on the grass. She laughs, and the boy shakes his head then said,

" Why would you do this? It's almost giving me a heart attack."

" Sorry but I love to tease and prank people, your reaction just so funny. Anyway. I am Ashley, what is your name? I guess you are not from here." She asks, gives a hand to the guy.

" Wait, your name is Ashley, which means..." Suddenly there a voice shout,

" My prince, where are you?" Before the prince say anything, Ashley put on the hod and said,

" Well, I hope I can see you again if there a chance." She smiles at him and jumps back the tree to the castle direction. On her way back, she is thinking,

" Wait, that person is a prince and could it be him who come today? If that him then I will be so embarrassing!" 

The boy watch the Ashley go back and then the servant come, said,

" Prince Kimmon, I have been looking for you! King Liam want you to go back now and my prince, are you okay? Why your face is so red?"

" I..think...I have a crush on someone, but I don't think I can be with the girl because she is already going to be someone else. I should be happy for the girl, but instead, I got the bitterness and hurt in my heart, why?" Isaac said to the servant and walked back with a sad look. The servant is confusing how come the prince can't get the girl he likes.

Ashley jump back until there a door that covers with trees, 

she opens the door and inside is a lab where she makes potions and medicines

There is another door that to her bedroom, she quickly goes through the door and her looks, no one in her room so she comes out but suddenly a voice said, 

" You are early." She recognises the sound; it's Ming. She turns, and breath out then said,

"It does not start like 10 minutes, and if I hurry up to get change while you can step outside, then it will be fine." 

" Well, you only have 5 minutes left, and P'Pha and P'Forth are coming this way as well," Ming said and went out of the room. 

"What?!" Ashley shout, she hurriedly wears her dress and changes her shoe, when she opened the door, it's all her brothers.

" Ready?" Pha said Ashley nod and they are running to the main hall, in the main room, King Liam and the princes arrived.

"Hello, King Liam, welcome to Moonland. What makes you come from a long way?" King David ask, 

" Hello, King David, this is my oldest son, Ice and second son Kimmon(Kim), I want Ice to marry your daughter Princess Ashley." King Liam answer,

" King Liam, who said we would give my sister to you?" Pha asks, coming from the back door and go next to the right of King David.

"And who said we must give our kingdom most treasure to you?" Forth ask, King Liam, feel awkward and said,

" It is the benefit for you and my kingdom. King David and princes."

" why do we need the benefit when we have so much, I think King Liam, you just want the benefit for yourself," Ming asks, King Liam awkwardly laugh and look for his sons for help.

" King and three princes, I want to marry your princess, Ashley. Please trust me, and I will take care of forever." Ice said Kimmon look at his brother, he wishes he can say the same thing to Ashley, but she is his brother and he can't fight his brother.

" I will let Ashley decide. It is her decision. Ashley, come." King David said, Ashley, walk to her father, and all the eyes are on her. Isaac thinks she is the most beautiful and cutest princess; he wants her to be the person that he will treasure. He looks at her with sadness in his eyes. Ashley looks at Kimmon, their eyes meet, and Isaac looks down straight away. Ashley can feel something wrong with him and also quite red because he is a prince and what they did in the wood.

" Hello, King Liam, Prince Kimmon and Prince Ice. It is an honour to meet you." Ashley said The three bow and Isaac surprise she said his name first but he also happy she says his name. 

" Ashley, what do you think? How do you feel about Prince Ice?" King David asked, Ashley, look at him and ask,

" Prince Ice, how much do you love me?" Ashley, Prince Ice smirk and think what kind of question is that, she is too naive.

" I love you truly and will treasure you." Ice said, Ashley smirk and said,

" I guess you said this to every girl you meet, right? So lame." And then she looks at her with a killer eye which makes Ice swallow, she asks,

" Will you love me if I go to war and fight? Will you still love me if I can't give your children until a long, long time? Will, you still love me if after I die then you can't marry anyone else, will you still love me if I go away and explore the world instead of staying the kingdom also will you still love me if I find out you have any other woman, the woman will let me deal." Ice doesn't know how to answer; he stands there. Her brothers' smirk and trying not to laugh. King David shake his head while King Liam think Ashley is a special girl. Kimmon is shocked and think Ashley is impressive; it makes his love for her grow; he tries his hardest to control.

" I... I, of course, will let you, you will become my queen after that and I only have you." Ice said,

" Then how can you explain this?" Ashley said, and Ming throws the file in front of him, Ice open it, and he was a shock, King Liam and Ice look and they can't believe as well. It was a file full of girl that Ice was flirt, kiss, hug and extra. King Liam is a shame and furious, Ice looks down. Kimmon looks at Ashley, she smiles at him but back to a firm look.

" Prince Ice, do you have anything to show that you are not guilty of this?" she asked, Ice step back. King Liam said,

" King David, I am sorry for my son behaviour, please forgive me." King David sigh and said,

" It okay King Liam but I think the thing is that you should think about whether your crown prince can be the future ruler of your kingdom." King Liam nodded and look furious at Ice. The governers shake their head

" But..." Ashley suddenly said, all the eyes on her, " Prince Kimmon, you did not say anything." Isaac looked at her then said,

" I was thought Princess Ashley doesn't want to talk to me and it is my brother Ice who ask to marry you." 

" Prince Kimmon, what is love for you?" Ashley asks she is curious as well. Kimmon look at her straight and firm said,

" For me, love is giving my love happiness, and even I can't be with the person, I still wish her happiness. If she is mine, I will treasure her, protect her all my life. I will never leave her because she is my only love. Even if anyone tries to steal her, I will fight for her love until death; no matter take how long I will wait and be her shield if she is in trouble or sad. I will wait until the day comes." Ashley blink, she can't believe someone who will say this to her. She feels proud that Kimmon can be a great King because she can see how Kimmon stands for his essential thing. Pha, Forth and Ming see Kimmon, and they are thinking the same thing as Ashley. 

King Liam feel proud and thankful that his youngest son will say something like this; he feels Isaac can be a good King. King David think Isaac will be an excellent choice for King. Ashley said,

" Prince Kimmon, I never see someone like you before. I decided that I will give you a chance but to be my friend. What do you think, dad? It will be an opportunity for building both countries relationship and power." King David looked at Pha, Forth and Ming. They both agree.

" What do you think, King Liam?" King David asked King Liam smile and said,

" my pleasure, King David. We don't need to speed thing up. I think it will be a good opportunity to let Kimmon and Prince Ashley know each other more."

" So why don't tonight we have a ball and let the kid enjoy themselves, what do you think?" King David asked, King Liam, agree then King David said,

" Pha and Ming went and said to the people that tonight will be a celebration that Princess Ashley will be a company by Prince Kimmon. Forth, more guard tonight, I want the party with no accident also Ming, prepare the entertainment tonight." 

" Yes, dad." The Three said and did their work, 

" Ashley, why not you show Prince Kimmon around while King Liam and Prince Ice come with me?" King David said, Ashley, agree and ask, 

" Prince Kimmon, please come with me." Isaac nod and go with her, that the day where everything begins.


End file.
